In Your Arms
by Psychic101
Summary: "Shawn I'm really happy you feel that way. Because without you I'm nothing. I want to be here with you...". This One-Shot is based on Kina Grannis's "In Your Arms" hope you guys like it!


**A/N :**Okay so this song is "In Your Arms" By Kina Grannis. The music video for this song is made of Wait for iiiit... Jelly Beans. Thats right! Everything is made out of Jelly Beans except the girl. And her song spoke to me to write this so, I did. This is told from Juliet's point of view.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Psych, sadly. Very Sadly because if I did there would be a _**LOT**_ more Shules.

* * *

><p><em>Hush, now let's go quiet to the park<em>

_Where it first started_

_Cool night, us lying in the dark_

_I felt my heart_

_Was trying to find the place for you to stay_

_A place where I feel safe_

"Shawn, where are we going?" I asked my boyfriend. Shawn had gone and grabbed me from the station almost an hour ago. He brought me to my house, told me to get dressed in casual clothes and that he'd be back. So I put on some jeans and his old apple jacks t-shirt along with a pair of sneakers. He came back like he'd promised and made a big deal about our secret adventure.

"Just hush Jules, go along with it." Shawn said a smile on his face. He led me over to a bench and he removed his hands so I could see. We were at the park, a block from Shawn's house.

"What are doing here?" I questioned looking around, a bit confused.

"Jules don't you remember? We had our first official date here." He took out a blanket and laid it on the ground.

"Shawn it's almost ten O'clock at night." I said watching him.

"I know Jules but come here," He had sat down on the blanket and he was patting his lap. I smiled and sat in his lap, he laid back so we were lying on the ground, in the darkness of the night. Whenever I was with Shawn I felt safe, warm and right. I could feel my heart bending around Shawn and wanting him to stay.

_Anything we have known, anything we've forgotten_

_In the rain, in the dark we'll lay_

_In your arms, in your arms I'll stay_

Shawn pulled me into his arms and he wrapped them tightly around me.

"Jules I love you," He whispered. I loved it when he said he loved me, because I knew he meant it.

"I love you too Shawn," I whispered back as a rain drop hit my face.

"It's raining," He laughed, on our first date he had taken me here and it had rained then too. That was almost three years ago. He went to get up so he could pack our things, but I held him down.

"Jules what are you doing?" He inquired, confused.

"Let's just stay here Shawn," I said snuggling deeper into his arms.

"You want to lay here? In the dark? While it's raining?"

"I'm here with you, aren't I?" I shot back; he chuckled and kissed my neck. It could be a blizzard but when I'm in his arms, all I want is to stay there.

_Take my hand_

_Let's go into the trees_

_Behind the branches_

_Falling on our knees_

_I remember feeling like this part of us will never change_

After a few minutes of laying in the rain, and in the dark, I stood up.

"Jules, what?" He looked up at me; I offered him my hand with a smile on my lips. He took my hand and he stood. I turned and ran into the trees on the side of the park; he joined me laughing the entire way. We ran through the woods hand in hand, branches were falling because of the strong winds.

"Juliet watch out!" He called, I jumped and avoided a fallen branch but my foot snagged and we fell to our knees still laughing. It felt like this was going to never change. The fun, the playfulness and the love.

_Anything we have known, anything we've forgotten_

_In the rain, in the dark we'll lay_

_In your arms, in your arms I'll stay_

Shawn fell onto his back and pulled me on top of him, his arms around my waist. It was still raining and the wind was blowing like crazy.

"Are you okay sweetie?" He asked and I nodded giving him a little kiss.

"Shawn I never want this to end." I said looking him straight in the eye.

"What do you mean Jules?"

"I mean this. Us. I love being in your arms, I love it when he you hold me. You make me feel secure Shawn and I want to stay here in your arms." I confessed.

"You want to stay here, in my arms, in the middle of the woods? Next to a park forever?" He joked and I smacked his chest.

"No. You know what I mean. I want to be anywhere with you," I said and he nodded.

"Me too Jules. Me too," he touch his forehead to mine.

_Follow me_

_We both know the way_

_It's always been the same_

Being with Shawn made me extremely happy. All of my past boyfriends, they were never like Shawn. They were either too serious or didn't care enough to take precautions. But Shawn always did. He was funny, immature and damn sexy. And he also knew when to be serious and when to be safe.

"Juliet, marry me?" He whispered I barely heard him.

"What?" I asked shocked. He reached into his front pocket and pulled out a ring.

"I love you Jules and I want _you_ to be here in my arms. You make me, me Jules, without you I won't be me. It will always be the same, I can look after you and I can love you. Please marry me Juliet. Please?" I covered my hand with my mouth. This wasn't entirely a surprise; we had been dating for three years. But it was still a big shock and I knew my answer.

"Shawn I'm really happy you feel that way. Because without you… I'm nothing. I want to be here with you, so my answer? Yes, I'll marry you Shawn Spencer," I said he smiled and kissed me slipping the ring onto my hand.

_In your arms I'll stay_

I woke up the next morning the sun beating down on my back. I opened my eyes to his bedroom or our bedroom soon. Shawn moved next to me, moving closer to my naked body. I looked at the ring on my left hand and smiled.

"Juliet, Jules Spencer," I tried out with a smile. "That sounds right."

"You bet it does," Shawn said drawing me closer to his chest and he kissed my shoulder. I was happy, engaged and in his arms. At this point I knew things were going to be just fine.

* * *

><p>Mmmmm Shules :)<p> 


End file.
